staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
15 Września 2014
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info, Gość Poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 5999 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5999); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 MacGyver III - odc. 15, Negocjatorka (MacGyver III, ep. 15, The Negotiator); serial kraj prod.USA (1987); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 11 - Zemsta - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Świat się kręci - /184/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:35 Przepis dnia - /122/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 BBC w Jedynce - Wielka Rafa Koralowa.cz. 3. Na rafie i poza nią (Great Barier Reef) - txt. str. 777 50'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2912; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Lidzbark 2014 - Neo - Nówka i goście; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Ser, wino i to coś - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 MacGyver III - odc. 16, Truciciele (MacGyver III, ep. 16, The Spoilers); serial kraj prod.USA (1987); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2913; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2606 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /185/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /123/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Katyń - txt. str. 777 116'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Andrzej Chyra, Maja Ostaszewska, Artur Żmijewski, Danuta Stenka, Jan Englert, Magdalena Cielecka, Agnieszka Glińska, Paweł Małaszyński, Maja Komorowska, Władysław Kowalski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Kulisy II Wojny Światowej - cz. 3 (World War II Behind Closed Doors) - txt. str. 777 51'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); reż.:Laurence Rees; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Drużyna marzeń (Dream Team, The) 107'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1989); reż.:Howard Zieff; wyk.:Michael Keaton, Christopher Lloyd, Peter Boyle, Stephen Furst; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Miłosne gierki (Leatherheads) 109'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (2008); reż.:George Clooney; wyk.:George Clooney, John Krasinski, Renee Zelweger, Stephen Root; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Notacje - Bogusław Stworzyński. Dar profesora Ihyavolena; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Świat się kręci - /185/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 M jak miłość - odc. 623; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 624; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama , Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1157 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 370 Milczący pacjent; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Sztuka życia - odc. 68 Olga Jankowska; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Maniok - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 23 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:25 Świat się kręci - Nachylenie osi ziemskiej - odc. 3/3 (Orbit: World' s extraordinary journey. Tilt - ep. 3/3) 49'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.:Stephen Marsh; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 52 "Kociaki domowe" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:20 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 O mnie się nie martw - odc. 2 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Reporter Polski; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 11/81; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1157 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1158 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 1077; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 811; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:55 Czy świat oszalał? - Ukraina - Beczka prochu (The Ukrainian Powder Keg) 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2014); reż.: Nieznany; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 15 (Lie to me s. II ep. 2 (Truth or Consequences)); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Instynkt - odc. 9 "Sąsiedzi" - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:45 Deja vu 104'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1989); reż.:Juliusz Machulski; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Władimir Gołowin, Wojciech Wysocki, Galina Pietrowa, Cezary Pazura; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Ukraina - Beczka prochu (The Ukrainian Powder Keg) 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2014); reż.: Nieznany; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:10 Mazurska Biesiada Kabaretowa - Co każdy satyryk wiedzieć powinien cz. 4; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 47 Miruna na trzy sposoby; magazyn kulinarny; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:25 Karino - odc. 2* - Przybrana matka - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:10 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Galeria - odc. 170; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1092 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Łamigłówka - Pomorskie 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Ranczo - odc. 93* (seria VIII, odc. 2) - Wykapany ojciec - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Kulturalni PL - (210); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 1029* - Tomek, Berta, Marylka; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Galeria - odc. 170; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (562) Islandia - Dżastinis; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Pomorskie 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Wojna i gospodarka cz. 4; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:25 Studio Wschód - Legenda Buszcza; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1092 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Cafe Historia - Polska powieść historyczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Słowa - słówka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Łamigłówka - Pomorskie 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 11/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - (563) Grecja - ALEX OBÓZ; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Od ucha do ucha - Kabaret pod Wyrwigroszem; program satyryczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Portrety Wojenne - Jan Zumbach - txt. str. 777 25'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Cezary Iber; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Galeria - odc. 170; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Pomorskie 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Wojna i gospodarka cz. 4; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Słowa - słówka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 11/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Polonia w Komie - (563) Grecja - ALEX OBÓZ; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1092; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Portrety Wojenne - Jan Zumbach 25'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Cezary Iber; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Zakończenie dnia